All Fool's Note - A MIRACULOUS Fanfic – By Eliana Robinson
by ElianaRobinson.RW
Summary: It's All Fools Day in Pairs and someone is pranking Adrien and Marinette…or is it more than a joke?


**All Fool's Note **

A MIRACULOUS Fanfic

_All Fool's Day Special_

(_2019_)

Marinette's eyes fluttered open sleepily. It had been another long night with another Akumanized villain. She'd been out with Cat Noir till 3am and now it was seven in the morning and she had school to get to. With a mournful groan she turned over in bed and shoved the pillow over the back of her head.

It wasn't long until her mother called up from in the kitchen downstairs.

"Marinette! Time to wake up, honey. School starts soon."

Begrudgingly Marinette sat up and called down to her mother that she was wake then climbed down the steps from her bed. After slowly getting dressed she headed to her desk. Dragging her hands over her face feeling sure her eyes were bloodshot.

Tiredly she collapsed in her desk chair and dropped her sleepy head on her desk.

That's when she felt the sticky note sitting on her keyboard.

Sitting up she reached for the note. Crisp and yellow with strong dark handwriting upon it.

Marinette gasped as she read the words.

"Tikki!" she cried out calling for her little red Krimi.

Tikki hovered in around Marinette's head.

"What is it Marinette?" Tikki read the note her friend held up.

Tikki gasped.

"Oh no Marinette!" Tikki squealed holding her two tiny hands to her face. Her large eyes growing wider in fear. Later Marinette would recall that there was something off about Tikki' reaction. For now however she was too worried about the note.

**_"_****_I know your secrets and if you don't meet me this afternoon I'll tell all of Paris everything I know. Meet me at this address after school."_**

There was no choice she had to go, she had to find out who this was and which secret they were threatening to expose. Her love for Adrien? That she was Ladybug?

"Oh Tikki this is a disaster a disaster. I'm SUCH a dorkasorias! How could I let this happen?!"

Marinette was too freaked out to notice Tikki hiding a grin behind her hands.

ACROSS PAIRS AT THE AGRESTE MANOR

"What?! Plagg! Someone knows I'm _Cat Noir_! I have to go!"

Adrien was sick to his stomach. Plagg however was merely filling his own stomach. Shovelling down camembert to avoid letting anything slip.

Later that afternoon when two very uncertain, worried teenage love-birds arrived at the address stated in the notes that they'd each found on their desks that morning….they both thought the address was familiar, but fear had the thought being overshadowed.

As they approached from different sides too absorbed in their worry they collided with a thud and dropped the paper they both held.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

They each reached for the note then looked up and gasped in unison at the sight of the other.

"Marinette!"

"Adrie….Adrie- what….what are you…"

Then the door they'd been walking tentatively towards opened right beside them.

"Ahh, you are right on time. Shall I offer to some salmon?" Master Fu stood in his doorway a wooden plate with a cooked spiced fish in his hands. A grin lighting up his face.

Marinette and Adrien gasped once more.

"Master –"

"I know-"

"I mean good sir who are you?" Marinette asked faking knowledge of the old man.

"It's okay Marinette, it is time you knew of each other's true identities."

He continued to smile holding the traditional French symbol of fish for the day long declared a day of fools.

When they'd all stepped into his spacious apartment he placed the dish aside and bowed to them both.

"Cat Noir – Ladybug. I believe it is custom for us to now say…"

Before he could finish his sentence Tikki and Plagg darted out of their hiding places and cheered; "APRIL FOOLS!"

Master Fu laughed as he got out his phone and clicked a quick photo of Marinette and Adrien's shocked faces.

"Modern technology is truly …" He pursed looking back up at the pair of them. Both frozen in stunned disbelief mouths agape. "…_miraculous_." Master Fu smiled cheerfully while Plagg and Tikki broke into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry Marinette but we couldn't resist anymore. It was mostly Plagg's idea-"

Plagg flew closer to Adrien affronted by Tiki's teasing tone.

"Well what do you expect? I couldn't hold the secret in anymore! A Krimi can only swallow down so much camembert to hide such a secret!...and I _am_ an exceptionally talented cheese eater! It was time."

Plagg declared indignantly.

Tikki laughed.

"I believe it is now time for a pot of tea." Master Fu couched as he turned to leave the room.

"Come you two." He called to the two Krimis. "Let us give them a moment to digest the …_fish_."

Then smiling once more he and the two Krimis left the room.

Silence followed their departure until finally Adrien gulped in some air.

"So….you're Ladybug…"

He nervously rubbed a hand to the back of his neck and tried to laugh the events off. Though secretly he was running through all the times they'd known each other wondering how on earth he didn't realise that the girl he loved so much was _also_ his best friend! He suddenly felt immensely relieved for the seemingly disloyal feelings he'd found himself feeling towards Marinette when he was Cat Noir. Visiting her balcony every other night.

"Cat…Noir….oh my gosh this is a dis-" She dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands.

Adrien knelt beside her and drew her face to his. His fingers gentle and loving on her chin as he tilted her eyes to meet his.

"We truly are the best of fools." He laughed comfortingly.

Seeming to calm Marinette looked hazily into his gorgeous eyes and smile.

"The _foolish_ of fools." She agreed. Joining him in his almost hysterical laugher.

_They really had been blind. _

"You're not disappointed it's me?"

He asked her, worried what she'd say. It wasn't long before his fears were vanquished however.

"No, how can I be when I…love you." She tentatively responded her eyes darting away from his.

"…and I love you…" He softly replied as he turned her face back to meet his and brushed his lips to hers.

"_My_ Bugaboo."

END

Eliana Robinson

1/4/19

CREATION DATE – 31/3/19

PUBLISH DATE – 3/4/19

_All Fool's Note __Disclaimer_

**ALL FOOL'S NOTE ****\- is a Fanfiction of MIRACULOUS TALES OF LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR I do not own the characters or original plotline. **

PLOTLINE**: It's All Fools Day in Pairs and someone is pranking Adrien and Marinette…or is it more than a joke?**

**This story is **_NOT_**for official publication or profit. **

**ALL FOOL'S NOTE is a short fanfic tale and is purely meant as entertainment. **

**CREATION DATE – 31/3/19**

**PUBLISH DATE – 3/4****/19**

Happy All Fool's Day!

_Be kind and laugh heartily._


End file.
